1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter holder, more particularly to a cutter holder having an adjustable sleeve to allow the cutter holder to be stably combined with a spindle stably.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cutter holder has a holder body and an annular flange. The holder body may be a shaft and has two ends, a middle, an insert part, a mounting part and a connecting part The insert part is formed on one of the ends of the holder body and may be a conical frustum. The mounting part is formed on the middle. The connecting part is formed on the other end, is opposite to the insert part and is connected with a cutter. The annular flange protrudes around the mounting part of the holder body.
When in use, the insert part is inserted into and abuts an inner surface of an insert hole of a spindle, the annular flange abuts a sidewall of the spindle to mount the holder body on the spindle stably and reduce vibrations during use.
However, forming the insert part to precisely match the insert hole of the spindle is very difficult so the insert part cannot be completely inserted into the spindle and a clearance is formed between the annular flange and the sidewall of the spindle. Since a position of the annular flange cannot be adjusted to abut against the sidewall of the spindle, the cutter holder will vibrate when in operation and thus decreases cutting precision.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a cutter holder to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.